More Than A Feeling
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a 15 year old girl who only cares about her family, food, hunting, and Gale. What happens when 15 years brings more than age? What about hormones? Will she consider love? If so, with who? With boys on her tail who will she pick? P/K/G
1. She Is Perfect

**I do not own anything! Review and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Gale POV

She is perfect.

Katniss Everdeen is perfect.

The problem is... almost every other guy thinks that way about her too.

She's 15 and when people turn 15 especially guys...their thoughts go wild.

Trust me I had experience.

But she's just a really good friend. I don't like her that way. At least I think I don't.

Ever since yesterday she was all I could think about.

It all started when I was walking down the hall.

Blonde hair, blue eyes. That was what they looked like.

4 muscular boys huddled into their own clique.

"... Yeah she's in my science class" one of them said.

"My math class" another one said.

"She's my partner... in bed tonight" one smirked and I balled my hands into fists.

They had to be at least 16. She'd have no chance against them.

After the snide comment the group laughed. Were all 16 year old boys like this?

"Seriously guys" one said. I recognized that voice from the bakery Catnip and I usually sell at.

"Come on we're just joking with you Peeta" the tallest one said. His name was Peeta! Now I remember him.

"We think you're little crush on Katniss is cute" Peeta Mellark has a crush on _my_ Catnip?

"But she's always with that other guy" he complained. I am not "the other guy!"

"He's got no chance, and besides he's just a friend. If it helps you could take him down... maybe" snide commenter said.

"Just don't let him find out. I've heard about him and he has a reputation. A hardcore, fight winning, mean reputation. If you find out he does like her, tell me. It'll be great blackmail" one said.

"What are you doing?" Katniss sneaked up behind me.

"N-nothing" I started to walk away with her.

"You want to go hunting?" she asked me.

"Sure Catnip" I bid her a farewell and headed off in my direction.

* * *

Peeta POV

"Just don't let him find out. I've heard about him and he has a reputation. A hardcore, fight winning, mean reputation. If you find out he does like her, tell me. It'll be great blackmail" David told me.

"I never have a chance with her though! She's always with him!" I whined.

"Follow them" John spoke up.

"Could you come with me then?" I asked my friends.

"Sure..." John trailed off.

"Sorry, I promised to help Lily with her homework" David said.

"Mom grounded me" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Let's go" I motioned to John. We walked around for a while when we spotted Katniss.

She looked so beautiful with her coat on and side braid.

I followed her until I realized where she was going. The woods.

John continued to go, so I gathered up the courage and trailed silently behind.

"Hey Catnip" an unknown voice could be heard.

"Hey Gale" so his name was Gale.

I hated how he called her "Catnip" it made me burn inside.

"Fish or hunt?" he asked her.

"Hunt" she sounded so determined.

They're going to kill? Just focus on Katniss' perfect, soothing voice.

"Let's go" he said and they were on the move.

John shot me a glance and I started to worry.

What happens on these hunting trips?

IS it just hunting?


	2. I'm Not Losing

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Maybe you'll like this one too. I sure hope so! Also, I have not read Catching Fire nor Mockingjay. Which definitely sucks. My sister lent the books out and the reader or Catching Fire still has it. Plus my library is all checked out. So in case you haven't already figured it out this story wont have any spoilers for the last two books. Maybe eventually after I have read it. You'll have to read on to find out.  
**

**I do not own anything except John Blackwood! Review and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Peeta POV

It has been at least an hour and nothing happened. All they did was hunt and cracked a few cheesy jokes.

I learned that Katniss had a younger sister named Primrose, and she had a goat names Lady.

After a while Katniss left, and John and I decided we should too.

I watched Katniss crawl under the fence so perfectly and swift like a dove.

"Hold up there Mellark and Blackwood" Gale said.

Crap! He knows we're there.

I glanced at John and he looked scared.

Gale had a hardcore reputation and no one wanted to mess with him. Especially not me.

"I know you're there. You're as loud as a bear" he chuckled at his comment.

John was the first to come out from behind the bush we were currently hiding in.

"John!" I half-whispered and half-screamed.

"What about you Mellark?" he asked again. God, I hated that voice.

It was useless, so I came out from the thorny bush.

"I Already know why you two are here. Mellark has a crush on Katniss and Blackwood you're there for moral support. That's all sweet and all, but if she ever found out that you are stalking her... well that's a huge turn off and set back" he said.

Oh no. Was he going to tell her?

"Well who's going to tell her?" John asked. Thank you John!

"Obviously me, unless..." he trailed off. Now I was really scared.

"U-unless what?" Dammit, why'd I stutter? Now he knows I'm scared.

"That's up to me. For now stay away from Katniss. She doesn't like stuck up merchant boys" he smirked and walked away.

I would've said something, but then he might've said something to Katniss.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" I shouted at John.

"Calm down, Peeta. Gale has the brain of dirt. He probably wants you to clean his shoes for a month. Don't sweat it" he comforted, but I had a gut wrenching feeling he was wrong.

* * *

Katniss POV

"Prim, I'm home!" I yelled throughout the house. Mom usually was out on Tuesday's with her friends.

"Katniss!" she ran over and hugged me.

I showed her my game bag and I could tell she was disappointed. This was not Gale and I's best hunt.

"Sorry Prim" I looked sadly at my 11 year old sister. I could see her ribs. I could not let her starve.

"How about er trade these squirrels and get some bread?" I asked her.

Her face lit up with joy. That was the best image I've ever seen.

"Really?"

"Yes" I answered before walking out the door.

On my way to the bakery I passed Greasy Sae.

"Hey Katniss, where's your friend Gale?" Greasy Sae asked.

"I'm actually on my way to the bakery. Nothing to sell to you today, sorry" I apologized, but she was compassionate about it. That was one of the things I loved most about Greasy Sae.

I finally reached the bakery and checked inside. This was a routine Gale and I came up with. We could never sell when the baker's cruel wife was around. The coast was clear and I smiled.

My sore knuckle tapped the door four times. The bakers son came out.

What was his name? Peter? Peeta?

"Hi" I said timidly. We rarely ever talked. He was from the Town and I was from the Seam.

"I've got two squirrels" I held up my game bag.

"Lucky for you we've got a bunch of leftovers we don't need" he walked back into the house and came back with a huge sack of bread, "They're fresh."

I usually don't take charity, but the Prim's face would be worth it.

"I know you're giving me a lot, but could I have one cupcake? It's for my little sister Prim" I asked still gaping at the sack.

"Sure" he smiled that warm smile that made girls swoon over him.

"Thank you so much Peeta" I couldn't possibly thank him. Look at all this bread! We were going to have a feast tonight.

I slung the sack over my shoulder with the cupcake in my right hand. It was decorated with beautiful red and orange flowers. Prim was going to love it!

"Katniss how much- wow" was all she could say when I laid out the sack onto the dining room table.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes" I instructed.

"Open" I pulled out the red and orange flowery cupcake from behind and place it onto the table.

"Thank you so much Katniss! I love you! I love you! I love you!" she repeated and I couldn't have felt better.

As Prim and I ate one loaf of bread she suddenly said, "Why would the bakers give you so much bread suddenly?"

"The bakers son said that they had leftovers that they didn't need" now that I think of it, it is a little odd.

"Peeta Mellark?" Prim inquired.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Oh" she mumbled quietly.

"Well, I had a long day and I'm going to go to bed. Do not eat anymore. We have to save some for mom and tomorrow" I pointed my finger at her sternly and let out a yawn.

* * *

Gale POV

"Hey Catnip" I greeted with a smile. I was sitting on our rock, but in reality she was my rock.

"Guess what I have?" she waved two loaves of bread in the air and my mouth started to water.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"The bakers son traded me for two squirrels and in return I got a cupcake for Prim and an entire sack of bread" she said proudly.

"Baker's son as in Peeta Mellark?" of course that's him! What a stupid question.

"Yeah, you know him?" Yeah I do he has a major crush on you. I wanted to say that so badly, but I could have a little more fun with his 'love' for Catnip.

"I've just seen him around school" that sounded pretty believable.

"Cool" she remarked. Not really.

He's giving her good food, he's nice, smart, rich. That's my competition. I'm not losing.


	3. Detention

**Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or favorite story list! You guys are totally awesome! As always my reviews are the best! Thanks for reviewing guys and I'll try to post as much and as soon as possible. 50 more days of school including weekends and memorial day. Enjoy and review! **

**I do not own anything**

* * *

Gale POV

"Wake up Gale!" I heard my mom shout.

"What time is it?" I asked myself. The clock said 6:15 am. Time for school.

The only good thing that comes out of school is seeing Catnip. The rest is crap. Literally.

I usually zone out throughout the day. No one cares.

"Hurry up Gale!" my little brother Rory said.

Shit! I forgot Rory had to be at school early today.

I quickly brushed my teeth and put on some clothes.

"Come on" Rory hustled my out the door.

I could see Prim and Catnip from a distance.

Prim had her blonde hair down and Katniss' was up in it's usual side braid.

"Don't stare it's rude" Rory said. Crap! Did he just catch me staring at Katniss? Of course he did!

"I could say the same about you" I said. It was quite obvious he had a crush on Katniss' little sister Prim.

They'd be perfect for each other if they were only older.

Rory blushed. It was so weird to seem him blush.

"I was looking at the trees. I thought I saw a peacekeeper" what? That was all I could come up with? Well, it was better than nothing.

"Sure" he dragged out.

* * *

Peeta POV

I could barely sleep last night. All I could think about were the words Gale said.

He would definitely tell Katniss unless... that's the thing that kept me awake all night long!

What does he want me to do? If he asks me to stay away from Katniss, I will not. I love her.

Why would Gale even do that? Unless he likes her.

That's it! Gale Hawthrone has a crush on Katniss Everdeen.

I'm surprised it took me that long to figure it out. The way he's so protective of her and always near her.

The way his fist clenches, like mine when another boy just even looks at her.

I've got nothing to worry about though he'll be leaving for the mines in two years.

My mind relaxed and I let out a laugh, "All worked up about nothing."

"Worked up about what?" Rye, my older brother, asked.

"N-nothing" I smiled and left the room. I punched the air with joy.

Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Katniss POV

I dropped Prim off before heading to my classroom. I sat behind a girl named Lea. Lea and I were friends, I guess. We talked a couple of times.

Not a friendship like Gale and I have, but she's a nice acquaintance.

I watched Peeta come in with a big grin on his face.

I wonder why he's so happy. I should really go talk to him about the other day. It was so nice, yet so out of the blue.

I'll talk to him after class. Hopefully.

* * *

Gale POV

I spent the rest of the school day zoning out and pretending to take notes.

This was my last period. Science. I just had to get through it.

All I could think about was Katniss. This was so unusual. I never thought about her... _that way._

_"_Mr. Hawthrone, could you be ever so kindly and read the next sentence?" my science teacher asked me politely.

He obviously knew I wasn't paying attention. Stupid teacher.

"Uh" I searched the book stupidly. What the hell is this stuff?

"Detention, Mr. Hawthrone. I have had enough of your daydreaming fantasies during my class. I would highly suggest you go see a counselor" the bald, stout man said.

"A counselor? I don't think I'm the one who needs to see a counselor. You, however, do" I don't know what just came out of my mouth, but I don't think it's so good.

"Detention for a month" he turned around and told someone named Alyssa to continue reading.

Dammit! How was I supposed to tell Katniss I won't be able to hunt with her after school?

RING! Thank god, I was saved by the bell!

I bolted out of my seat and out the door.

I ran to the elementary kids school and saw Katniss.

She was talking to Prim.

"Gale-" Rory started as he spotted me.

"Katniss, can I talk to you?" I inquired, no instructed.

"Sure. We here Prim" she said so soft and kind in the voice that I love so much.

"I have detention for the entire month. I'm so sorry, can you take Rory home? Thanks, bye" I ran before she could say anything.

If I was late for detention, surely I would be given more.

What would Katniss do without me in the meantime?

* * *

**What would Katniss do without Gale in the meantime. Perfect chance for a certain boy, nudge, nudge, wink, wink to swoop in. Tell me what you think! Review and I hope you enjoyed reading this. **


	4. Unthinkable

**Review and enjoy, but when you get to the end, very end you should read what I have to say! I'm sure it'll answer a FAQ.**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

"Bye Rory" Prim and I waved.

Once Rory was out of eye sight Prim strikes up a conversation with me, "What'd Gale say?"

"That he got detention for the next month!" I kicked a rock.

How could he do this to me?

"Why?" I turned to her and my expression softened by a million.

"He didn't tell me" we reached the front door to our house.

"Tell mom I'll be home by supper and not to worry" I instructed and Prim nodded her head making her blonde curls sway with the wind.

"I love you" I hugged her and jogged to the woods.

"Hey Katniss" a familiar voice said.

"Hey, Peeta" I politely smiled.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking a walk" I lied. My ideal plan was to go to the woods, but I can't turn down an innocent face.

Especially a face that looks so much like Prim.

"Mind if I join you?" his eyes lit up.

"Sure" I smiled. I should at least be polite, right?

"You seemed pretty upset earlier. What happened?" he asked.

"Prim scraped her elbow. It looked pretty bad" I lied. I was always know for being a terrible liar.

I hope he hadn't noticed.

"Um, okay" Peeta said. He knows I'm lying.

"You want to come to the bakery?" he inquired. I looked straight into his eyes and answered, "Yes. I'd love to."

"I decorate most of the cakes there" he smiled.

"Prim would always drag me over to the windows to look at the cakes. She loves the decorating you do."

_"Please Katniss!" Prim begged me._

_Her bright blue eyes put me into a trance, "Fine."_

_I paid absolutely no attention to the cakes, but to the happiness in Prim's eyes. _

_I wish we had enough money to buy even one, but it is what it is._

"They look amazing" I complimented.

They had flowery swirls and beautiful designs that I could never imagine.

"Would you like one?" those words caught me completely off guard.

"Are you serious?" why would he be so nice to me? We barely know each other, and yet he's offering me food?

"It's vanilla" Peeta coaxed.

"I'd love it" he gave me a slice of vanilla cake with blue flowers on top.

"Could I take another slice home?" please, please, please say yes.

"Why not?" Yes!

I am officially in love with Peeta Mellark.

* * *

Peeta POV

Her gray eyes gleamed brightly with happiness after I said only two words.

She was so beautiful and brave.

She was everything I could possibly look for in a girl.

"I should really get going, but thank you so much for the food. I had a really nice time with you, Peeta" she said on her way out the door.

That's when I let my mind drift and did the unthinkable.

* * *

**Yeah cliffhanger. What do _you_ think Peeta did? Tell me in a review!  
**

**So I've been asked this question a couple times: Is this a team Peeta or Team Gale story? The answer to the question is... I honestly have no idea. Personally, I'm a Team Finnick person. It started off as Gale, but Peeta is such a sweet guy and along the way I read Catching Fire and fell in love with Finnick. Now I read a bunch of Cato/Katniss stories. You guys can decide and I'll just make it work.**

**I would love to thank my reviewers, you guys are awesome and my main motive to keep writing this story.  
**

**Hungergameslover1316: I was so happy when you reviewed! I was bouncing up and down in my chair. I could hardly contain myself. I would also like to add that I love your username!  
**

**AnnabethsapphireKatnissgale Rue: For some odd reason whenever I tried to type in your username it always deleted when I typed in the whole thing. So I had to separate Rue. I'm pretty sure you're my most reviewed person. Ever. You always have something good to say. Without you- and all of my reviewers I would have left this story at chapter 1. Heck, I might have even deleted it.  
**

**Irmaida: I hope the story DID get interesting and will get more interesting. Your review really got me thinking, "Is this a Gale or Peeta story?" Like I said earlier, I have absolutely no idea! Thanks for getting me thinking and I hope you still like this story!  
**

**Quickaremylife: I finally updated! I was really busy and all since it's almost the end of the year (13 more school days left!). I barely had any time to go on the computer. It didn't help that my sister broke my laptop (she sat on it. There's a huge butt print and I had to get the screen replaced, but they have trouble ordering the parts). I hope you still enjoy my story and I'll try and update soon as possible, but I have so many other stories that I need to finish. My mind has so many ideas and I just have to write them all down, but where's the time?  
**

**ANONS: You're welcome I didn't block anonymous reviews. Ha. I love that you guys are loving my story. Review more!  
**


	5. Don't Talk To Me

**I am still debating on Peeta or Gale, so tell me what you think! Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Peeta POV

A blush crept upon Katniss's cheeks as I pulled away.

"I'll see you at school Peeta" she waved.

I'm so stupid!

I shouldn't have kissed her!

"Kissed who?" my brother Rye asked walking into the Bakery.

"Did I just say that aloud?" I asked. Another reason to add to the list of things that make Peeta stupid.

"Yeah, so who did you kiss?" he insisted.

"I kissed Katniss on the cheek **(A/N: Not what you were expecting now were you?)**" I replied.

Rye burst out laughing.

He clutched his sides and looked like he couldn't breathe.

"Is that what you were all worked up about? You kissed some girl on the cheek?" Rye gasped in between short, raspy breaths.

"She's not just any girl!" I said.

She's Katniss Everdeen. The perfect girl.

I could write a novel about how perfect she is and give a billion reasons why.

"Wow" I left a laughing Rye in the kitchen as I turned the open sign to close and walked up to my room.

* * *

Katniss POV

Peeta Mellark just kissed my cheek.

Why am I even thinking about such a petty act when they're are bigger things to worry about.

Bigger things than just a petty crush.

Crush?

Did I just say crush?

Too bad nothing will happen.

I swore to myself, Gale, and anyone who knows me that I would never, ever get married or have children.

All because of them. The capitol.

And their stupid games.

I better get home before Prim starts to worry.

"Katniss!" I turned on my heel to meet Gale.

"Don't talk to me" I turned away as soon as I saw his face.

"Come on Catnip! I'm sorry. You know how short tempered I can be" he smiled.

"That's a month! AN ENTIRE MONTH!" I exclaimed out off anger.

"I really don't want to deal with you right now. Now all we have are Saturdays and Sundays, and you're leaving for the mines soon" I sighed.

I barely have anytime left with Gale.

"Catnip that's like two years away. Stop worrying, and I'll still come back on Sunday's" Gale tried, but my mind was made.

"See you tomorrow" I waved.

I couldn't stay angry at Gale, but I couldn't forgive him either.

Why is this so hard?


	6. Hunting With Gale

**This chapter is short, but I had to update. I added some fluffiness in here for you Galeness fans. And I know there's a lot of you. Review and enjoy! Tell me who you want Peeta or Gale!**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

"Shh, Prim I'm here" I cooed.

"I'm scared, Katniss" she whispered into my arms.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" I coaxed.

"Stop acting like everything's okay when it's not. I know you're trying to stay strong for me, but I also know you're killing yourself trying" she cried.

"When did you get so smart?" I said taking in her words.

"I'm 12, Katniss" 12 years old.

That's the age you're able to be reaped for the Hunger Games.

Prim must have realized that too, because her face fell.

"That's when I can be reaped" she whispered.

"You can be reaped, but you won't. 1 slip out of thousands. Trust me, little duck" I pulled her in for one last embrace before letting her go, "Now go back to sleep."

I silently tip toed out of the room.

IT was Saturday.

That meant I had to go hunting with Gale.

I really don't want to face him.

I put on my father's old hunting jacket before tying my worn down boots.

I jog to the fence.

The fence that's never on.

"You're late" a voice that could only belong to Gale said.

"Oh, you're the one to talk about late" I replied.

"Catnip-" he started.

"No. Let's hunt" I went to grab my bow.

"You have to listen to me!" he shouted.

"Sh, Gale!" I really didn't want anyone coming out here.

"You have to listen to me. I'm sorry, okay? Is shutting me out going to do anything? You can't close me out forever. Face it, Katniss. You need me" he never said my real name.

He was being beyond serious.

It was true. I did need Gale.

I opened my mouth to say something, but a pair of lips stopped me.

He smelled like the woods, of home.

I couldn't bring myself to pull away, nor did I want to.

To my dismay, he pulls away.

"I had to do that. At least once" Gale turns on his heel before jogging to the fence, leaving me here speechless.

I touch my lips.

His scent still lingers.

For a second, just a second I wonder what our future will be like.

With kids.

But that can't happen.

Nor will it ever.

Because of them, the capitol.


End file.
